With the development of science and technology, a simple rectangular display screen can no longer meet the users' requirements. Therefore, irregular-shaped display devices have emerged.
However, irregular-shapes (any display screens that are not rectangular-shaped can be referred as irregular-shaped display screens, abbreviated as irregular-shapes) have poor display effect, especially at edges of the irregular-shapes, for example, a color cast may occur.